Websites can typically provide various services that can be consumed by an individual via their web browser. Such services can include providing search capabilities via a search engine, offering tool bars for installation, offering feeds such as RSS feeds, and a variety of other services. As varied as these services are, so too is the user experience insofar as discovering particular services that are offered, installing a particular service and managing the service once the service is installed. For example, various services might be offered at various physical locations on a web page. This requires the user to hunt and find services in which they may be interested. In addition, once a service is installed, the user experience insofar as interacting with the service—for example to manage the service—is often very specific to that service and varies as between other different services. Hence, in the case of multiple installed services, the user experience is often disparate and disjointed.